El y yo
by Rinaharuno
Summary: Por ahora, un relato corto sobre una adolescente y su "relación" con la persona que mas le importa en el mundo, si les gusta comentar y lo sigo!
1. Chapter 1

Hoy volví a Pelearme con Él.

Parece apropósito, pasó lo mismo exactamente hace 1 año.

Es un mal chiste, 1 de abril, 366 días, por ser año bisiesto.

Una broma del destino también podría ser.

Creo que seria mas fácil de entender si cuento desde el principio.

Lo conocí a Él, hace 4 años, cuando él tenía 15 y yo 14, Él era el novio de una seudo amiga, de la amiga de la amiga, de una conocida, en fin, no éramos muy cercanas, pero Él vivía cerca de mi casa, entonces más de 1 vez nos vimos en el colectivo. Teníamos charlas ocasionales, pero nada cercano.

El tubo un problema, se palio con su novia, con sus amigos, y con medio colegio,  
Yo no savia el por qué, pero al no afectarme no me importo ni molesto, es más, empecé a hablar con Él, pero desde un lado más íntimo, los dos nos tomamos mucha confianza en poco tiempo, para ser sincera nunca confié tan rápido en alguien, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, en la escuela, a veces merendábamos juntos, y siempre chateábamos a la noche, El me contaba sus días, y yo los míos, básicamente nos contábamos todo.

Mis compañeros pensaban que estábamos de novios o que me gustaba y la verdad es que no, lo quería mucho pero no me gustaba, yo era una más del montón, El me enseño muchas cosas, una de las que me acuerdo, es la normalidad del contacto entre hombre y mujer, El fue el primer chico que me abrazo como a una amiga, y me gusto, tomamos como costumbre, volvernos juntos de la escuela, y cada vez que uno tenía un problema, y no sabíamos solucionarlo, bastaba con dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, y estar un rato dentro de esa zona de paz , y así de fácil, nos sentíamos mejor, el primer problema apareció por culpa de mis compañeros, que no dejaban de insistirme con que me gustaba, que estaba enamorada de El, pero después de un tiempo empecé a cuestionármelo….¿era posible que me guste? Si, era posible, pero esa confusión fue creciendo, pensé que la mejor solución era contarle, y eso hice, no resulto tan bien como planeaba, porque a partir de ahí sentí como empezó a tratarme un poco…..¿Diferente? no se explicarlo, pero esos abrazos amistosos y llenos de cariño que recibía cotidianamente desaparecieron, eso fue lo primero que cambio, después dejo de contarme cosas, y hasta se enojaba si preguntaba de más.

Durante este tiempo, el había intentado volver con su exnovia, y yo lo ayude, como por 3 meces hablándole bien de El a ella, pero nada, ella solo decía lo mentiroso que El era, y que no tendría que confiar en El, obvio que yo lo defendía, pero al tiempo donde El empezó a tratarme "diferente" una nueva chica apareció, una niña de 13 años, alegre, inocente, tierna, no sé qué le vio El a ella, pero estuvieron "juntos" .Aunque esa niña no significo mucho, ni duro demacrado supongo que El creyó que me pondría celosa, entonces no me contó nada de ella, y llego el punto en que no me contaba nada.

Yo me sentí muy excluida por su parte, y aunque savia el mal momento familiar y emocional que El estaba pasando, no evito que le digiera muchas cosas, cosas malas, cosas horribles, muchas de ellas mentiras, de las cuales me arrepentí enseguida, pero no importo, el daño estaba hecho, lo herí, El confiaba en mí y yo lo dañe, toque temas delicados, algunas cosas que solo yo sabía, y solo les puedo decir lo mucho que me arrepentí, después de ese momento, dejamos de hablar, por muchos meces, paso el tiempo, la furia disminuyo, podíamos mantener conversaciones vía internet, pero seguíamos sin tener diálogos cara a cara.

Antes de todo esto, El me presento a sus dos mejores amigos, ninguno me callo realmente bien, pero tampoco mal, ellos estaban con Él y yo estaba con quien El este, esto me favoreció al dejar de hablarnos, uno de sus amigos, quien me tomo aprecio, me defendió ante El, y lo ayudo a recapacitar, el otro , en cambio, unas semanas antes de la pelea, me dejo de hablar si razón aparente, solo dijo "ya no te quiero, sós molesta, no me hables más" y dejamos de hablar.

Solo dios recuerda porque volvimos a hablar, pero para fin de año, los dos fuimos amigos pero nunca volvimos a ese vínculo que tuvimos al conocernos.


	2. Chapter 2

Como les contaba antes, así nos conocimos, nuestra "relación" siempre fue muy conflictiva, pero los dos nos queríamos mucho, entonces lo llevábamos con gracia. Luego de ese 1er año lleno de conflicto, hubo un tiempo de paz, durante este periodo, ya habíamos formado un grupo: El, sus dos amigos, y yo. Mi relación con sus amigos seguía igual, uno me quería y yo lo apreciaba, el otro seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y no me importaba. Durante este 2do año se incorporaron 2 más al grupo, dos chicas que Él conocía hace tiempo, una de ellas, mi compañera de curso, y la otra estaba en una año superior, en el mismo curso que ellos.

Mi compañera siempre me cayó bien, pero debo admitir que estuve celosa de ella por mucho tiempo, era bonita, alta, y a todos les caía bien, en especial a Él, pero para ella solo importaba uno, aquel que me aparto, aquel no me dirigió la palabra y aquel era el único que a ella le importaba. Pasando el tiempo aquella persona tan importante para ella, volvió a dirigirme la palabra, y no solo eso, me dio algo que extrañaba, que atesoraba, y que me dio una pequeña felicidad. Me devolvió esos abrazos llenos de cariño y amistad que yo tanto anhelaba en mis recuerdos, pero con la diferencia que ya no era El que me los daba, sino aquel que me ignoro, que me callo, que me silencio, es quien ahora me provee de esos abrazos cálidos.

Alto, paro el relato, creo que se está haciendo todo muy confuso, pero no puedo revelar las identidades, eso sería plagio, ¿o no? No lo sé…. Creo que ya sé que hacer, El seguirá siendo El, su amigo, el que me apoyo en su momento, será Nick y el que primero me ignoro y ahora me abraza con cariño, será Boom, para evitar confesiones, también les pondré un seudónimo a las chicas, claro que yo seguiré siendo yo, pero mi compañera, será conocida como Daisy y la restante, como Mini. Una vez aclarado esto seguir con esta historia.

Las chicas y yo, no nos llevamos bien enseguida, para mi eran desconocidas, que se metían en medio de Él y yo, pero ahora que lo pienso, yo era la desconocida, todos ellos se conocían desde hace años, y de la nada misma, aparecí yo, queriendo estar en el medio, ser el centro de atención, no lo sé, tal vez fui algo ¿egoísta? Puede ser, pero fue hace mucho, el primer momento real que tuve con ellas fue cuando Deisy me confeso su atracción por boom y me pidió de deje de estar tan pegada a él, me dijo y la cito" me pongo celosa cuando estas arriba suyo como si nada y yo no puedo" en ese momento mi ego llego al cielo, ¿la chica más linda, la más querida, sentía celos de mí? No era posible, pero sí, me lo estaba diciendo en la cara, fue tanta la emoción, que accedí a dejar de abrazar tanto a boom, de hecho, dejo de haber contacto físico con él, exceptuando al saludar y despedirse.

Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido, el enorme problema en que me metió eso, porque, claro, no más abrazos con boom, no me gustaba como abrazaba Nick, eso solo dejaban ocasionales abrazos de Él, pero ¿qué creen que Él pensó de esto? Nada más ni nada menos, que yo estaba enamorada, el conflicto inicio de nuevo, el me aislaba, yo me integraba, el me alejaba, y yo me acercaba, el tira para un lado y yo para el otro.

Nunca supe realmente cómo llegamos al punto, de agredirnos verbalmente cada vez que había un 3ro, el me insultaba y yo me le insinuaba, el me trata de idiota, y yo les mostraba un moretón que me dejo en el seno, (con comentarios del exterior comprando el moretón con un chupón) , El al sentirse incomodo, continua agrediendo y viceversa, tira y afloja, ninguno paro…Lo más gracioso, es que cuando salíamos solos, y era bastante seguido, éramos tan unidos, cero agresión, cero maltrato, cero conflictos de parte de los dos, estábamos en armonía, puedo asegurar que éramos felices en ese corto plazo de intimidad, donde ninguno, tenía que fingir odiar al otro, o sostener una imagen de fuerte o en mi caso de víctima, podíamos dejar de actuar y ser nosotros mismos, y no puedo mentir, pero al menos yo era feliz, y Él también se veía muy feliz….pero tal vez me equivoque.

Con esa ilusión de paz momentánea, termine el 2do año de amistad con El, y para ser sincera, nunca hubiese predicho lo que sucedió al siguiente año, pero la vida es muy juguetona, y le gusta gastar bromas a los demás, sin importar las consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

Aburrida, esa es la palabra que describiría mi verano, sola, pensando, debatiendo con migo, un mes entero, aislada de lo que quiero. En otras palabras, me fui de vacaciones con mi familia, igual que siempre de hecho ¿la diferencia? Es que esta vez quería estar con El, con boom, y con Monki (pronto explicare quien es) me sentía sola, quería estar acompañada de mis amigos, pero no se pudo, por eso, no me quedaba más que repasar y repensar dilemas en mi cabeza, ¿qué me pasaba con El? Un nuevo interés surgió por Monki, y bueno, boom me cae bien, pero solo eso, nunca lo vi como algo mas..

Me gustaba recordar momentos con El, una vez fuimos a comprar ropa, yo quería un pantalón, y el me acompaño. Nos divertimos. El se enojaba por tonterías, y yo me divertía de su frustración, El me elegía ropa y yo me la probaba, según El , tardo mucho en cambiarme, en un momento me persigo entre los cambiadores, todo fue muy gracioso, pero siempre un problema surge, finalmente el se decidió por un pantalón rosa el cual me probé, El le pregunto a la vendedora si me quedaba bien, y la tonta le dijo "decile vos, es tu novia!" Que idiota. El claro que le aclaro que no lo era, después de eso, se enojo, y se sentó a esperar que yo termine. No sé por qué tenia que pasar eso, pero después El se quedo mal, le molestaba mucho que nos confundieran con una pareja, a mi me divertía pero odiaba que Él se enoje, y mas con migo, me echaba la culpa de que los demás se confundieran, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Un día fuimos a una convención de anime, e hicimos una presentación juntos, donde nos peleábamos por un sombrero, ¿cómo explicar la alegría del momento? no puedo, pero como siempre, algo tenía que arruinar mi felicidad, un friki se acerco y nos hablo, El es muy sociable y le sigio la charla, hasta que como siempre, pregunto"¿son pareja, verdad?" "NO" fue nuestra respuesta, ese simple comentario arruino el momento.

No todas nuestras salidas terminaban mal, El y yo teníamos algo en común, a los dos nos gustaba la comida, muchas veces le cocinaba cosas como hamburguesas, tortas, ñoquis, lo que sea que me pida, una vez le hice unos muffins que se me quemaron todos, pero El igual se los comió, me pareció lo más tierno del mundo. Otra cosa que hacíamos muy seguido era ir al Mac, y hasta teníamos una pizzería para nosotros. Eran nuestros lugares, a donde solo íbamos juntos….pero eso cambiaria pronto.

Después de volver de vacaciones, y empezar las clases, tuve varios conflictos con Él, pero un día, un miércoles para ser exactos, y para ser más exactos el miércoles 1 de abril, a las 12:30 el me llamo, ambos en la escuela, y me dijo, "se que nos peleamos mucho, y creo que lo mejor para los dos es dejarnos de hablar, dejarnos de ver, y resumiendo, cortar nuestra amistad."

Esa oración me mato.

Me dejo sin habla.

Fueron 10 minutos, en la nada misma, se que le dije cosas y que me las respondió, pero no es más que una nube borrosa en mis recuerdos, yo le hable en automático, y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el baño llorando.

Llore, llore, y seguí llorando, ¿media hora? Tal vez más.

Lo odie, pero que hacer, estaba hay en el baño, escuchando el timbre que da inicio a la clase, me pare, lave mi cara, y fui hasta mi asiento, fue un día lluvioso por lo que no hubo muchos alumnos, mas de una profesora me hiso la tonta pregunta de siempre "¿estas bien?" ¿Que se supone que responda? "no, mi mejor amigo me corto" si claro, ni sentido tiene esa frase, pero era lo único en lo que pensaba, ¿no se supone que la diferencia entre novios y amigos (aparte de besos amor sexo etc) es que no podes "cortar"? no es justo, los amigos se deberían bancar en todas, ¿verdad?.

El tenia argumentos? Si.

¿Tenían sentido? Si.

¿Eso importa? No….no debería, toda la confianza que le tenes a una persona, desaparece asi de rápido, con una simple oración, todo tu mundo se da vuelta, perdes el eje, y pensas "¿valió la pena tanto sacrificio, tanto sufrimiento por alguien que me "boto" que me "corto"?" "¿ valió la pena alguien que me trato como si fuese una puta a quien uso cuando tubo ganas y cuando se aburrió, se canso , o que tuvo un mínimo problema , simplemente te dijo ya te page te podes ir?" pensas…"¿y ahora qué hago?" te da miedo, te angustias, y sufrís, sufrís sola, porque sabes que todo el mundo te va a decir lo mismo "no vale la pena llorar por el" "sufrir por quien no te valora" "olvídate de él y seguí adelante" todos lo mismo…pero vos sabes, que aunque te duela mucho , y aunque te duela mucho mas admitirlo, sabes algo que los demás ignora.

Que si valió la pena, cada pelea, cada angustia, cada resentimiento, lo valió, esos momentos de alegría, compensan todo. Esas risas, el compartir momentos inolvidables con alguien que queres tanto como lo quiero yo a El, hacen que todo el dolor valga la pena, pero esto es algo que yo jamás pude decirle a nadie, ni a mí misma, nunca en voz alta, nunca en voz baja.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cariño? ¿Felicidad? ¿Ilusión? ¿gratificacion? ¿Admiracion, respeto? ¿compania? ¿alegria? ¿confianza? ¿esperanza? ¿compacion? ¿amor? ¿admiracion? ¿aprecio? ¿paciencia? ¿paz? ¿placer? ¿empatia? Todas y ninguna llega a definir mi relación con El.

Es un sentimiento extraño, que te alegra cada vez que pensar en El, que hace que cada vez que surge su nombre en una conversación,, vos prestas atención, que cada vez que se acerca, intentas que te vea, y que cuando lo hace, y te saluda y te hace sonríe. Una emoción que provoca que con esa simple sonrisas, te llena placer, cariño, y cuando hablan te sumerge en un mundo donde no existe algo tan malo , algo que sea tan terrible, es una atmosfera, donde la paz, la alegría , y la felicidad inunda el lugar.

A El , a pesar de ser mayor que yo, muchas personas lo consideran inmaduro, infantil, un niño, y se lo mucho que le molesta, pero a veces cuando estamos solo y nadie nos ve. se da la libertad de actuar como un niño, deja que lo cuide, que lo alimente, que lo entretenga, que le diga que hacer, que no, disfruta el tiempo donde no tiene que decidir, de esa misma forma, yo sé muy bien, lo maduro que es,y lo mucho que cuida de mí, intenta que no me dé cuenta, y cuando lo hago se enoja, me dice cosas como "no es mi obligación cuidarte" "ya sos grande, no tenes que depender de los demás" y a pesar de eso, siempre hace pequeñas cosas , algunos detalles, con el fin de cuidarme, protegerme.

Recuerdo una vez, donde yo le conté algo malo que hacía, y el primero no dijo nada, y a la semana me mostro muchos videos, donde chicas que hacían lo mismo que yo, y terminaban suicidándose, esa fue su forma de decirme" no lo hagas más, es malo, podes terminar mal" fue su forma de cuidarme, de demostrar su preocupación. Otra cosa que hacia mucho, era el detalle de acompañarme hasta mi casa, el savia el miedo que yo sentía, y aunque se quejara, siempre me acompañaba, sin falta un dia, sin importar las peleas, el problema, podíamos no hablarnos por meces, pero se que el no me dejaría siendo la niña que era, caminar sola en la noche, por eso me acompañaba, sin dirijirnos la mirada, sin hablarnos…pero siempre cuidando de mi…

Esto proboco, un enorme sentimiento de deuda en mi interior, yo le devia tantas cosas, tantos favores, tenatas veces que el dejo de hacer algo por mi, para ayudarme, para prestarme atención, ¿que podía hacer yo para compensarlo? Es algo que hasta el dia de hoy me pregunto.

Muchos de los que nos conocesn, podrían decir, que yo lo consiento mucho, que sobre pongo su felicidad ente la mia, que me preocupo mucho por el, y todos ellos tendrían razón, no puedo evitarlo, pocas personas me importan, y El es de los que mas me importan, ¿como evitar preocuparme por lo que sea? ¿Cómo disminuir este sentimiento de madre protectora? Se que puede incomodar a las personas, pero no puedo evitarlo…

"¿Como explicar la felicidad? La tendrías que experimentar, tal vez sea una bendición que escapa de tu imaginación, comienza una nueva situación, dejando atrás todo el dolor, pequeños milagros que te dan la prueba de que todo es real. Tenes que proteger a todas la personas que amas, el destino suele ser cruel, tenes que saber tomar acción o algo podría amenazarlos .todas las mis fuerzas son una palabra. Amor. A veces al entregar tu amor te llevas una desilusión, por desgracia en este mundo existen personas que solo ven el mal en vos, empresas a dudar, ¿abra alguien de verdad que te quiera ayudar?"

Yo falle, no pude proteger a quien quise, y termine siendo yo la que lo lastimo, eso es imperdonable, y lo que más duele, es saber lo que nos quisimos, que nos cuidamos, que nos aguantamos , que nos lastimamos y que a pesar de eso, me importe tanto como para dedicarle esta historia, y todo el tiempo, dolor, y angustia que conllevó escribirla y saber, que a Él no le importa, que siquiera se allá enterado, que nos peleamos en mismo día que hace un año, que el mismo día que yo le dije "chau", el me lo dijo exactamente hace un año, no sé qué duela más , que no lo sepa o que no le importe, no sé cómo después de todo, yo no le importe tan simple como eso, no le importo, pero si tan solo me diera una señal, de lo que sea, un leve interés en mí, sé que dejaría todo por él, eso es lo más frustrante, que a pesar de todo, sigue controlándome, hasta cuando no le importa, cuando no tiene idea.

Este capítulo, no cuenta mucho sobre la historia, pero es para que puedan comprender un poco el sentimiento por el que pase el año pasado, y porque de alguna forma, paso ahora… no tenía la intención de hacer una historia deprimente, pero supongo que lo único que me quedo de mi amistad relación o vínculo con El, son lágrimas, angustias, y muchos recuerdos…que no podía seguir guardándomelos para mí sola...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola , yo de nuevo, ya paso 1 mes desde mi pelea con El, de echo un poco más de un mes, un mes y 11 días, ¿estará mal que lleve la cuenta? Es que..es una simple cuenta, nos peleamos el 1 de abril, entonces si ya es mayo, solo le sumo un mes a la fecha actual, pero me voy de tema, estuve contando mucho del pasado, como nos conocimos, muchas peleas, algo de lágrimas, algo de risas, pero al fin y al cabo es pasado, me gusta citar a una tortuga loca que decía "el pasado es historia el futuro es un misterio, y él ahora es un regalo, por eso se llama presente". No se ha que viene esa frase, solo me hace pensar, pensar en mí, en mi ahora, y en mis últimas semanas, hay una persona que resalta entre el resto, esa persona, es una chica, una amiga, hace poco fue su cumpleaños, y antes de eso, nos vimos todos los fines desde que me pelee con El, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, lo tenemos a Él en común, ¿la única diferencia? El la trata mucho mejor a ella que a mí. No es culpa de ella, es un rollo del El, pero siempre soy yo la que se come el garrón.

Esta chica, se llama Mini, la conozco hace bastante, pero en el último mes, se convirtió en alguien muy cercano para mí, alguien con quien hablar y que me entienda, que me escuche, alguien con quien ver películas tontas y reírnos, recordar frases y repetirlas, tener chistes internos y que los demás no lo entiendan….cosas así.  
Otra cosa que Mini tiene, que me hace sentir tan cómoda cuando hablo con ella, es que a ella le gusto El, y aunque no podría decir que a mí también, porque yo simplemente digo que lo quiero, y eso no es gustar, es diferente, en otro momento aclarare mis sentimientos por El, pero este no es ese momento…¿de que hablaba? Ah. Con ella puedo hablar de lo que sea, ella entiende cosas como, el pensamiento de querer "besar" a ese chico, y que no signifique nada, igual diferimos en algunas cosas, pero por lo general nos entendemos bien, ella siempre intenta cuidarme, aunque muchas veces pienso que ella es la que tendría que tener más cuidado, frente a los demás parecemos agua y aceite, ella viste de negro, y yo de rosa, ella escucha electrónica y yo…ni siquiera tengo un género definido, por poner un ejemplo diría que pop, pero tampoco…el sábado por la noche, ella va a bailar, y yo estoy acá escribiendo, ella es sexualmente activa y yo soy tan pura como un pan con manteca.

A pesar de la apariencia de cada una, la personalidad, las diferencias, nos entendemos bien, podemos superar lo superficial, estamos en un nivel superior a todo eso, como dije antes, las dos nos entendemos, y también entendemos que cada una tiene a su mejor amiga, yo tengo a mi mejor amiga, con quien puedo contar siempre, y ella tiene a la suya, pero no quiere decir que no seamos amigas, al contrario, esa es exactamente la definición de amistas, ¿verdad? Dos persona que se llevan bien, no necesariamente con cosas en común, pero si es necesario un tema de conversación, generalmente siempre terminamos hablando de El, pero es mera coincidencia…¿O no?

Como dije antes, hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Mini, ¿Qué cómo lo pase? Hermoso, hasta el momento que salimos de su casa, a las 2 de la mañana con una temperatura de 6 grados, es decir con mucho frio, atravesando el parque Avellaneda caminando 10 cuadras más, pera esperar un colectivo, para ir a un club de rock…hasta ahí estuvo aceptable, una vez adentro del lugar, mi corazón no resistió mas.

El lugar estaba obscuro, pero se podían distinguir a las personas, había mucho ruido, y costaba comunicarse, y estarán pensado…¿quiénes fueron a esta dichosa fiesta? Nada más ni nadie menos que Nick Boom Daisy (obviamente Mini) dos amigas de Mini, y como olvidarnos de Él.  
Esto provocó en mí, que en vez de celebrar con mi amiga su cumpleaños, este en un rincón, con momento, conversaciones, situaciones, entre El y yo, que llegaban a mi mente en forma de cuchillas, que rozan mi corazón, pasan por mi cerebro y terminan en dirección a mis ojos, provocando un inevitable, pero por suerte casi indetectable lagrimeo de mi parte acompañado de un que otro sollozo. Pero El no se inmuto, podría apostar que no se enteró de mi pesar…Poco antes de irnos del lugar, pude divertirme, tener un momento de felicidad real y transparente, fue algo muy simple en realidad, El y Boom contra Daisy y Yo , gran campeonato de metegol, no habrá durado más de 5 minutos, pero juro por mi virginidad que durante esos minutos, me olvide de todo, de angustiarme por el pasado, de preocuparme por el futuro, y simplemente recibí el ahora con los brazos abiertos, como cuando te dan un regalo, y está envuelto, el placer de romper el papel puede ser más satisfactorio que el regalo en sí. Pero como todo lo bueno, dura poco, después de eso, nos fuimos, los chicos a la casa de Boom y las chicas a la de Mini, así termino su cumpleaños, y esto fue hace 2 semanas, no me volví a ver con ninguno de los chicos desde entonces, me enfoque mucho más en mis cosas, intento vivir el día a día, pero en cualquier momento podría volver, a ajustarme por el pasado o preocuparme por el futuro. Pero ahora tengo un plan de respaldo, si vuelvo a sentirme así, tengo este mundo, esta vía para desconectarme del acá y que ustedes puedan conocer un poco más de mí, y tal vez, yo puedo conocer un poco más de mí, y así tal vez, si tengo suerte, no cometa siempre los mismos errores, y podre cometer algunos nuevos, y ver a donde me lleva.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Paula, me rompiste mucho las bolas para que escriba de nuevo, y te lo agradezco, de no ser por vos, seguiría con todo esto en la cabeza, y no podría seguir avanzando, citando a un científico loco de pelo amarillo "camina hacia el futuro" (demasiadas frases citadas)

Supongo que puedo citar un verso de un poemas muy poco conocido:

"Muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa mascara

Que normalmente no se la muestras a nadie

Si te lastimas solo llora si te enojas solo grita

Es natural ya no lo ocultes más"


	6. ova- mi inconciente

ESTO ES APARTE DE LA HISTORIA, ES COMO UN OVA,  
ES ALGO EXPONTANIO QUE SALIO DE MI INCONIENTE, espero os guste:

Acabo de levantarme, estaba acostada, pensando, y recordando, la noche anterior mi gato rompió mi atrapa sueños, tal vez eso explique mi sueño, no fue una pesadilla, pero me dejo algo angustiada, me gustaría compartírselos para que ver que opinan… bueno aquí va:

Estaba en el bosque, con un disfraz de hada, pero con armadura, aparentemente era como un juego agresivo, estaba sola, va no, había mucha gente, todos con la misma vestimenta extraña, pero no reconocía a nadie, un hombre de cabellera rosa y ropa negra, se hacía resaltar ante los demás, se autoproclamaba líder y daba órdenes a los demás, todo esto parecía un ejército en la mitad de la guerra, y no fue tan diferente a eso, alguno de nosotros, teníamos alas , otros un aparato que nos permitía volar. Volviendo al chico rosado en un momento se acerca a mí, y empieza a hablarme, yo lo ignoro y le digo que estoy esperando a mi novio, el me mira divertido, y me responde-¿me estas esperando a mí?- yo lo miro confundida, no se parece en nada a El, (aparentemente estaba en una relación romántica con El)-¿qué pasa? ¿No me reconoces?- Me pregunta divertido, juro que no era El, pero vamos a probarlo, le pregunte cosas que solo el conocía, le pregunte secretos, cosas que ninguno le dijo a alguien más, y no había duda, era El, ¿Cómo era posible?, simplemente confirme que era El y no le di más vueltas.

La guerra empezó, entramos al campo de batalla, aparentemente era como un juego, el objetivo, subir la torre, llegar al 3er piso, y de ahí volar hasta una esfera metálica brillante, que se cierra cada un tiempo indeterminado, era mi turno, empecé a correr, saltar, y volé. Llegue a la sima y por poco a entrar en la esfera, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida para entrar. Llego su turno, corrió salto y voló, El sí entro en la esfera, pero no salió, la esfera se cerró y el quedo petrificado, con la expresión de terror en su mirada, podía sentir su sufrimiento con solo verlo. El juego se detuvo, todo se pauso y quede yo volando viéndolo a él sin poder moverse, el duro como piedra, viendo a quien amaba morir.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, sentía mil lanzas apuntando a mi corazón, todos los demás en silencio mirándome, y yo solo sentada con él entre mis brazos, mirándolo a los ojos, a los labios, todo su rostro, y entonces pensé, ¿y si él no es El? No se parece, su cara es difuntéate, su cuerpo también, tiene el pelo rosa, y me dije, ¿ y si de verdad no es El? ¿Qué hago ahora? Porque si EL murió, tengo que avisarles a los demás, a boom , a Nick, a los demás..¿qué hacer? La angustia se apodera de nuevo de mí, y exploto en llanto.

Siguiente escena

Estamos boom Daisy El y yo, en casa de Él, en su habitación, aparentemente era una pillamada, estábamos discutiendo por donde dormiría cada uno. Entonces El y boom proponen un juego, nos ponemos en ronda y cada uno tiene que agarrar una golosina y contar algo que le haya causado miedo angustia o terror. Antes de empezar el juego me despierto llorando y me doy cuenta que nada paso, que Él no se murió y que no soy su novia. Obviamente estoy feliz de que siga vivo…pero tengo que admitir, que por el corto tiempo en el que fui su novia (durante el sueño) fue muy lindo, el decir "me gusta esta persona" "estoy enamorada de El" todavía es una frase que retumba en mi cabeza, y me pregunto…¿será verdad?


End file.
